Naruto: Twisted Sister, A Glimpse into Decay
by MountainWind
Summary: The world is twisted,all that you knew is gone. Naruto is dead. Godaime is as lustful as she is beautiful. The Village is divided. And the only one who can bring it together, wants to burn it all down. M rating,warning inside.
1. The Third is Dead

A/N: Hello all! Welcome to my new endeavor into the wild world of dark fics! This story will feature new and exciting characters! As well as..._twisted_...versions of old ones! I hope you enjoy and please review.

Warning: This story will contain mentions of rape and other brutal sexual acts. I will not describe them, just know that _they will happen_. You won't know details but you will know it went on. Regular lemons, cursing, drug, and alcohol use are in here as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1 

"This will never work. Sadly, my death is meaningless. Are you happy about that?" the old man asked, his life's blood pouring down the assassin's blade.

"Shut up."

Both murderer and victim were standing in a closed off room. In it was the equivalent of three hundred warriors, in terms of power and knowledge. Scrolls cataloguing everything from ancient poisons to equally aged fighting styles. Also a fine collection of weapons had been built. This room was the cache of the Hokage. It was hidden in his office in the tower just below the cliff his home stood upon.

The secret vault had been opened by a small explosive, specially treated to not make too much noise. But it had been enough to awaken the old man. At one time he had been known as the 'God of shinobi,' but now he was merely an old man. Too foolish to even feign foreknowledge of the crime.

"You've taken something that does not belong to you. Neither you nor me. And the one it _does_ belong to will not be happy."

"I said shut up, dammit!" The killer was shaking. The stories about the scroll's real owner were already beginning to play out intensely vibrant in his mind.

The old man looked at the once proud soldier for his cause. A small hint of sadness crossed his features. "Goodbye Mizuki. I pray that this incident passes with your life intact."

"SHUT UP!" The trained killer slashed to the side cutting the Hokage partly in half. In an instant he felt pain bite deep into his wrist and saw Sarutobi had taken one last trophy to the next world, Mizuki's left hand. He roared and slashed again beheading the already dead man. "Shit…damn old fart…" Blood rained down all over him. He hissed violently and pushed the crumbled body away to see the thick, log like scroll he had been sent to retrieve.

As he hefted it onto him and secured the strap to carry it he took a heavy gulp of air. "I am so fucked…"

**Xxxxx.xxxxx.xxxxX**

That incident was seven months ago…

Homura sighed as he rubbed his eyes. It had been so long since he had to fill out one of these damn reports. To think that he, the oldest of his old team, would be the only one left alive. A single bit of regret washed over his heart. It had been him after all who had to inform Asuma and Konohamaru of the old man's death.

He grinned. _I'm eighty seven and he was barely seventy and _he's_ the old man. Sarutobi…I miss you, damn old pervert._

The head of the village council was sitting in the chair of his onetime best friend trying to make up for lost time. The scroll, which held more than mere techniques and jutsus, was also the key to keeping a certain deadly weapon in check. If it fell into the hands of one of the other factions. Homura removed his glassed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

It was over ninety years ago that the ninja villages became warzones in and of themselves. Powerful clans akin to the Hyuuga and Uchiha separating from the main government to try and take over. In places like Kumo and Kiri this had already been the case, with their daimyos clamoring to keep one power, namely the Kage, in check. The current situation in Konoha was akin to a no-holds-barred wrestling match.

The Hyuuga had been first. Hell, half of them hated the Village; the other half hated their cousins! Then the Uchiha…

_Well…Itachi took care of that problem for us…_

The two doujutsu (eye technique) using clans had joined forces, the remnants of the Uchiha clan vying for positions to rebuild the once illustrious power they had. If the Hyuuga weren't so arrogant there may have even be a twisted combination eye born from the union of two clans.

Thank Kami-sama that Hiashi's head was bigger than Jiraya's porn collection.

Or around the same mass.

Then, _then_, the damn Inuzuka said they wanted full pardons to all crimes committed by their families in the village limits. The bad part was most of these crimes included rape and bestiality.

Homura shuddered.

If it wasn't for the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akamichi clans staying with the village's council he feared that Sarutobi would have died far sooner.

There was a buzz from his intercom. "Yes?" he asked answering the call.

"Sir. Tsunade-sama has arrived."

Homura's eyes widened. "Then show her in at once!" he ordered. The old ninja stood and corrected his robes as well as his glasses as the doors opened. He had to admit, she looked as good as ever. Tsunade smiled at the aged warrior and they met halfway and shared a brief embrace, akin to a father and daughter, before stepping back and admiring each other.

Tsunade was wearing a pinstripe business jacket, with a matching skirt and a pair of dark stockings. The shoes she wore were those worn by regular village women, mostly business women. Her famous pendant dangled just between her even more famous cleavage, revealed in grand fashion. Homura found himself drawn into it, similar to light into a black hole; he coughed into his hand and turned from her, walking to stand before one of the huge windows that overlooked the village.

"You were mentioned in his will," he began.

Tsunade's beautiful features became sad; she looked at the floor and crossed her hands in front of her body, much as she had done as a student. "Was it something perverted?"

Homura smiled and even laughed, "Only some lingerie. And his collection of jutsu scrolls and books. The medical ones are yours. The others are for Jiraya…if he returns."

Tsunade took a deep breath, stretching the baric of her coat to it's very limit, and put her left hand on her left hip. "I assume you've asked me here to take his place." Homura was silent. "I also assume the perpetrator has been identified. And that he is still in the village?"

"Yes to all three." He turned to face her. "The one who stole the Sealed Scroll was Mizuki. Not only has he been missing, but we also found this," Homura bent, Tsunade's eye twitched as she heard the creak in his back, and took a large jar from under the desk, he set it down on the desk. In it was Mizuki's hand.

"I see." The well endowed blonde strolled to the desk and bent over to examine the limb.

"We've made sure to keep an eye out for any prosthetics or limbs that may be from cadavers. None of the other sectors have reported anything, and the political climate is such so that none of the leaders of the different factions would risk something like this. Especially considering their relationships with Sarutobi. He was well liked, by everyone."

"Except the bath house attendants," Tsunade muttered. "What measures have been taken in finding him?"

Homura gazed out the window again. "There have been exhaustive attempts to find both him and the scroll. However, we believe he has left this sector. And because of the flare ups from Sarutobi's death the Inuzuka clan have offered their best. But even they won't enter the industrial or Uchiha and Hyuuga areas. They can only do so much."

"What about Kakashi's hounds?"

Homura laughed humorlessly. "Yes. I allowed the most famous and deadly assassin in the village to wander aimlessly around with his hyper intelligent and viscous ninja hounds. I'm no fool Tsunade…but sometimes I wish I was," he sighed.

"So what are our options?" Tsunade asked.

"We do not have any. There is a good chance the scroll is already lost. Hiashi and Ouka have been so aggressive it is hard to even be in the same building with them, let alone negotiate passage and search allowances."

There was a knock at the door. Both Tsunade and Homura both gazed at the oaken doors as they opened without permission. Standing in the entryway was a young man, barely into his twenties. A long jagged set of scars crossed his face to frame his nose in a square. Tsunade had the sudden urge to use his face for a game of tic-tac-toe. His uniform appeared to be that of a jounin, but all marks of rank had been ripped off.

"Hokage-sama. Homura-sama," he said softly. "I am Umino Iruka."

"I know you. You teach at the academy don't you?" Tsunade asked. He nodded. She suddenly noticed his left eye was covered by an eye patch. "What do you want."

His working eye flashed an unreadable emotion. He took a breath, similar to when Tsunade needed to steel herself to accept her role as Hokage. His new look was sobering. "I've come to suggest our last resort." He moved his eye to Homura. "Once again."

"Damn you Iruka! I denied that course of action twice already! What makes you think this time will be any different?!"

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked.

Iruka moved his eye to Tsunade, "The last ditch effort of Konohagakure no Sato. The only person who, since birth, has had unrestricted access to the entirety of the village no matter what kind of political difficulties we've been having."

Tsunade's brow furrowed. _Unrestricted access? That's impossible. The only people who have that are members of the ruling council's family. And even then if they are ninja the access is revoked. The only exception would be the wife and children of a Hokage._

"I see you remember the law," he said.

"What does it matter?" she huffed. "Asuma would never be allowed to travel around at will, he's too powerful."

Iruka's face became overshadowed. "I'm not talking about the children of Sandaime."

Tsunade looked at the floor, trying to understand what he was implying. Slowly, slowly, her mind recalled images of two women. Both intensely beautiful. Both very powerful. One of them was a demon.

"No. You can't possibly mean that _he_…that Minato had children!" She whirled and gaped at Homura who merely turned his head away from her. "Why the hell didn't I know about this?"

Homura merely took a folder on his desk and handed it out to Tsunade. She opened the folder and glanced at it her. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, Iruka didn't know whether to be happy or frightened by the fact she was squeezing the paper just a little bit too hard.

"How the hell did this happen?! How the _FUCK_ did something like this happen?" She asked, her voice booming throughout the office.

Homura said nothing, again, and held his hand out to Iruka. Tsunade looked at him. "The events are a bit difficult to explain to someone who does not know either of them. But in short…"

**Xxxxx.xxxxx.xxxxX**

"Tsunade-sama please, this is madness!" The fifth member of the council to insinuate that Tsunade was insane ranted. He was flailing his arms like his eleven other compatriots.

"We cannot have that…that _thing_…loose in the streets!" The busty Hokage stopped and glared at the woman who had just spoken. The punch Tsunade gave her caused the woman to vomit down the front of her robes. Tsunade had done the act so fast that before the bile even rumbled upwards she was already going deeper into the ANBU compound.

The greatest secret in Konoha, the hidden vaults. Made for only the most powerful and deadly artifacts from the leaf. Some were weapons, others scrolls, others alive. She heard a cat call and turned to peer into a window a single deadly looking sword hung suspended from a chain. Paper talismans covered it.

_Come in. I won't cut you that deep. Pleeeeeeeaaaaassssseee?! PLEASE?!_

She ignored the damned thing and made her way further down the hall. After a medical ANBU had come to the aid of the council member the others followed. The sound of a dog howling echoed throughout the passageway as a wolf, at least twice as big as Tsunade charged its reinforced door.

_DAMN HUMANS! I'll feast on your bones!_

_Who are you letting out?!_

_Look at those tits! I'd like to wrap my arms around her! Too bad I'm trapped in this spear! BAAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP! SOME OF US AREN'T DAMNED YET FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!_

_Be quiet you blessed pansy!_

"Is it always like this?" Tsunade asked Iruka, who was walking beside of her.

"Yes. They had settled down quite a bit in the last year or so, but once Sandaime died they've all become far more active. The scrolls are the only ones that I can stand. The dog demon we passed has a wonderful view of archeology though. There was once a shield that was skilled at chess, but it was sadly destroyed in a war."

Tsunade was slightly perturbed by how easily Iruka spoke of these things. It was then she realized why he had no official rank. He had been stripped from the record to guard these things. Or…he had requested the duty.

The new Hokage believed it was the latter.

Iruka suddenly stopped and turned to face a giant door to his left. The hallway was at least fifteen feet high and twelve feet wide. Normally the doors were close to four feet wide, this one not only stretched to the ceiling but was big enough to allow a short elephant through. He moved his eyes to glare at the council members.

"If you want to continue living follow these rules. One: do not speak unless she is looking at you. Two: do not touch anything that is orange or that has the swirl crest on it. Three: Don't, ever, even _think_ about touching any of her ramen bowls. If you do she'll kill you immediately. Do you all understand?" he asked.

The council members shook visibly, but nodded. Tsunade wished at least _one_ of the ninja council members had been able to come. Then they'd have someone to have a _backbone_. Iruka held up a scroll and unrolled it before biting his thumb and marking his blood across it. The scroll flashed brilliant orange and rolled itself back. He placed it into a hole in the door. The sound of tumblers moving into place rocked the hallway.

_Hey they're going to go see Kitsune-chan!_

_HAHAHAHA! I HOPE SHE EATS TITS!_

_I'd __love__ to see _anyone_ eat tits._

_Can't you ancient numbskulls think of something better than lesbian innuendos?!_

_Can't you grow some balls?!_

_I'M A FUCKING HALBERD!_

From deep in the darkness a voice roared, "SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO PLAY A GAM IN HERE!"

At once every demonically possessed weapon, every blessed statue, every scroll and some odds and ends that were stuffed full of souls clammed up. Tsunade was amazed, she wondered if she could learn how to do that.

"It's me!" Iruka called.

"Do you have ramen?" the voice called back. He motioned for Tsunade to give him the bag he had handed her before they came in and she gave it back to him. The small group wandered in. As they made their way into the dark they saw a single point of light, a television screen. Hunched in front of it was a teenager's form.

Tsunade stopped and watched as the person paused her game and flicked a switch by her leg. A set of lights came on that caused the group to squint and adjust to the new brightness. Tsunade looked around and saw a futon, rolled so the girl could lean against it.

"You're standing on my hair," the person declared as she resumed her game.

Tsunade looked down and sure enough, she was. She retracted her feet and gaped. Blonde, close to platinum in color, unruly, almost to the point of being in spiked clumps, hair that went from the tip of the girl's hair to at least a meter behind her. The girl paused her game again and then stood. Her head snapped back as a thick lock tightened. She twitched and glared at the group. One of the council members had not stepped back. She did so now.

Her eyes flickered around the group before resting on Iruka. She held out her arms in a very childish manner. The young jounin stepped forward, kicking her hair out of his as he did and handed the bowl to her. She put it down and hugged him around his waist, she was shorter than Tsunade would have believed, and then promptly sat down and began to eat her ramen.

"Why did you bring them?" she asked slurping noodles into her mouth.

"We came to-"

Iruka whirled and smacked the man who had spoken before he returned his attention to Naruto. The man fell to his knees and spat out a tooth onto the floor. "I brought them because Tsunade-sama wants to talk to you."

"Who's Tsunad-HOLY CRAP!" the girl flew backward, amazingly keeping her ramen from spilling. She put it down slowly on one of the many shelves that lined the walls and slowly crawled forward on all fours. The feral girl sauntered silently, like a fox about to strike, toward Tsunade. In a flash she was erect before the Hokage. She peered at Tsunade's breasts.

And then she tempted Kami-sama's wrath.

The girl's finger sank deep into the soft flesh of Tsunade's big left tit.

The council members gasped deeply and scattered backward before regrouping outside of Tsunade's perceived reach. The woman herself was shaking badly. Both in rage and embarrassment as the girl tested her other breast.

"Iruka…" she asked in a voice that told of thousands of fallen enemies and the pain they felt.

"Forgive me Tsunade-sama…" he took a deep breath. "NARUKO WHAT IN HELL'S FURY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

The girl called Naruko winced and scooted away from Tsunade. "But…Iruka-sensei…they're so big!"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! IF I'VE TOLD YOU ONCE I'VE TOLD YOU ONE MILLION TIMES," he bent forward and growled at her. "Do. Not. MOLEST. Strangers!"

Naruko blinked, "But they're so big…" she squeaked.

Iruka sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Forgive her Tsunade-sama. I'm the only one allowed to see her more than once a year." He leaned in close to her and whispered discreetly as best he could, "She also has a fascination with women considering she has been alone for so long and has started going through puberty."

"That doesn't explain why she felt the need to test my breasts," Tsunade grunted.

Naruko, obviously understanding they were talking about her, piped up, "I've never seen any so big…well not in real life. Iruka-sensei told me sometimes women worry so much about their appearance they make them bigger. Did you do that?" Naruko asked.

Tsunade's eye twitched. "Are you asking if my tits are _fake?!_" she screeched.

"I guess so, yeah," the girl merely shrugged.

"Insolent little brat!" Tsunade grabbed her around the collar of the dirty shirt she wore. When Iruka tried to motion to her Tsunade snapped at him. "Listen to me! I am the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato and I will not have-"

Naruko mumbled something.

"What was that?" Tsunade asked letting the girl down.

She pulled the shirt out and inspected her collar. In a sudden movement she had taken it off and had somehow gotten her hair from it. There was a distinct rip in the lining, causing the hole to appear ragged.

"You ripped it…" she whispered. She fell to her knees and began to cradle the shirt like a child. Her voice trembled and she seemed to cry a little as she snuggled her face into the fabric. "You ripped _his shirt!"_

Tsunade didn't know what hit her. One minute the girl was crying and the next she was propelling the two of them through the gloom, and the councilors. Tsunade coughed blood as Naruko crashed her fist into her belly. There was a small pause before Naruko's foot sent Tsunade's head snapping back. As the now very ferocious girl charged again Tsunade, still bent backward, caught her fist and steadied herself.

The young blonde thrashed and struck at Tsunade, not doing any damage to the older woman no matter how much force she put into the strikes. "DIE!" Naruko roared. "EAT SHIT AND DIE YOU UGLY OLD BITCH!"

"Naruko!" Iruka bellowed, but Tsunade stopped him with a wave of her hand.

"You're angry."

"WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?!"

"Why?"

"YOU RIPPED HIS SHIRT! IT WAS THE ONLY ONE LEFT! THE ONLY THING THEY LET ME KEEP!"

"It meant a lot to you?"

"YES!" Slowly, very slowly, Naruko tired. She grew limp and Tsunade dropped her hand. Naruko fell to her knees and whimpered. She crawled away from Tsunade like a wounded animal and returned to her futon and her game.

"Someone ripped something that meant a great deal to me." Tsunade pictured the twisted frame of Sarutobi, so small and frail in death and age. Naruko ignored her as she started the game again. "And to you as well."

"What could the two of us care about? Like you know me…"

"Naruko…the third was killed seven months ago."

The girl straightened. The controller in her hands clattered to the floor. "Sandaime…jii-san?"

"The murderer has not left the village. He has lost a hand, thanks to the third, so we can track him. However no one that _can_ track him would be able to search effectively. You know why."

"The village and its stupid angry people. Always arguing," she spat.

"Yes. But the real reason I have come to you is not only because you are the last option available to us, but also because they stole something."

"What?" Naruko looked at Tsunade with her deep blue eyes.

"The Sealed Scroll."

The reaction was less than what she had been expecting considering what the girl had done when her _shirt_ had been ripped. In that instance when Naruko heard those words she stood and turned to Tsunade. She reached out to Iruka. At first he was mute. When she made a scissors motion with her hand he tossed her a kunai. Tsunade was impressed when Naruko caught its blade on the fly and flipped it in her hand. The Sannin then noticed the many targets lining the walls of her cell/room. The motions Naruko made with the knife were swift and deadly, had any one but she herself had tried it they may have decapitated the girl.

The threads were cut from her hair in a haphazard and clumsy way, so when they fell the locks left behind were uneven. They immediately sprang up, now holding none of previously intense weight. Tsunade gasped. The girl was very pretty, beautiful even. However she saw immediately why the council was so scared of her.

Her eyes, they were slit like a cat's. Or a fox's. Along her cheeks were four brutal slashes, akin to whiskers. Jutting from the sides of her mouth were two fangs. Her ears were also pointed. Dangling from her earlobes were a set of garnet earrings, in the shape of a fox's head. Tsunade took a minute to watch as the hair cascaded off of her to reveal not an atrophied body like she had believed, but a lithe, and powerful one.

That was the first time she saw the collar.

_What the hell is that?_

The collar also made her take note of the girl's breasts and belly. Both were marked by thick swirling lines. Naruko looked at Tsunade and then lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Well?"

"What?" Tsunade was taken aback by the tone of the girl's voice.

"Are you gonna give me a uniform or would you prefer to keep me here naked?" Naruko smirked. She batted her eye lashes and sauntered up to the older blonde. "Tsunade-_sama_?" she asked in a very suggestive tone.

While she was visibly impassive inside her mind Tsunade snarled, almost akin to a type of she wolf. _That little bitch. You had better be every bit as powerful as you think you are._ "Fine you'll get your uniform now and then head out," she ordered, turning brusquely.

"Tsunade-sama," Iruka called, "If I may." She glared at him over her shoulder. "Give me one week, and Naruko will be at top fighting form. If we send her out now…"

Tsunade eyes the girl and saw that she was emasculated. Her body was thin and she had large bags under her eyes. Her breasts were sagging and her bones protruded from her sides and hips. All in all, she was not very healthy. The woman turned her eyes to Naruko's only favorable voice and wondered if he knew any medical jutsu.

"Fine. But if she fails I'm having her executed." With those last few words Tsunade left, the councilors scrambling behind her.

Iruka stood next to Naruko and watched her leave. "What did you think about her Naruko?" he asked, not really wanting her to answer.

The girl was silent for a few moments before smiling in a depraved and frightening manner. "She looks tasty, Iruka-sensei."

"For the first time since you discovered Ramen…" he sighed and showed a face as grimly evil as hers, "you and I agree."

**Xxxxx.xxxxx.xxxxX**

Ten days after Tsunade Release Naruko from her seal…

The busty Hokage sighed contently as she sipped the plum sake she had found in her mentor's old house. It was delicious. As she drank it a nice heady feeling of floating began to pervade over her body and mind. Heat bloomed between her legs. She rubbed her thighs together and sighed as she looked around the office. She closed her eye and the symbol in her forehead began to flash. She sensed no one besides Shizune.

She spread her thighs and pushed her butt so nearly all of it was off of her seat. Her left hand swirled the small sake cup while her right danced along the hem of her skirt. She gazed longingly down at her pendant before she snorted. "Fuck it," the old woman groaned as she dug her fingers into the flesh between her legs.

Already she could feel the moistness from her body already soaking into her panties. The feeling was pleasantly dirty to her. She pushed into herself with her middle finger, pushing the fabric in as well. She pouted when she realized how easy it was for her finger to fit. _So damn old…_she whined mentally. _But it still feels gooooood_. Some part of her was beginning to feel even better. Warmth, not familiar, and somewhat intrusive, spread from her left breast. The chill of the room hit her nipple and hardened it before a thumb and forefinger rubbed it. Tsunade moaned and rubbed her back against her chair.

"Tsunade-bachan's boobs feel soooooo good!" a cheerful voice whispered in her ear.

The buzz left her.

In the span of two fifths of a second Tsunade was whirling from her chair, clearing her body of the alcohol's effects, and grabbing the person who had snuck up on her. The thin wrist in her hand and lithe neck held by her arm belonged to none other than Naruko.

"They feel even better like this," Naruko said as she turned her head and nuzzled her face into part of Tsunade's exposed left tit.

The Sannin grunted and threw Naruko at the door. She slammed into the right as Iruka opened the left. He gazed at the girl as she fell onto the floor. "Forgive me Tsunade-sama. I tried to hold her back but she's already remembered all the old passageways in the building."

Tsunade huffed and growled as she stuffed her breast, quite uncomfortably for her too, back into her coat. "Couldn't you have spent those three extra days teach her about privacy?" the Sannin roared.

"I've tried to explain to her people do not like being touched…" He watched as Naruko rolled so she was sitting with her feet pulled in and her hands holding her ankles, "But none of it took. Unless it has to deal with food, women, or fighting she does not listen."

Tsunade held her face in one hand and sat in her chair, "Excellent…an idiot savant." She moved her hand from her face and gazed at the girl. She was sitting down so it was hard to see if she was still short, but she did noticed every indicator of bad health was gone from her face. "Naruko…" The girl looked at Tsunade. "Take off your clothes." The gaudy things were orange for Kami-sama's sake. But Naruko replied.

What Tsunade saw caused her to take a moment of pause. Naruko stripped bare and stood completely naked before Tsunade. For the first time since she first witnessed a ninja medic heal another ninja did she see a total revival of Naruko's body. The once sagging and misshapen breasts were now full and perky. Her body had a healthy coating of muscle and small smatterings of hair coated not only her pelvis but also her under arms. Her finger and toe nails were clean and the yellow coating Tsunade had noted on her teeth was gone.

"Iruka…what did you do?" Tsunade whispered.

"Everything will be explained," He made a discrete motion signifying classified information and Tsunade nodded. Naruko had taken the time to re-dress herself so she did not see or ignored it. "Tsunade-sama we humbly request the information for the mission!" he said taking the stance for an instructor. Naruko would have done the same if she had not just finished pulling on her shirt.

Tsunade nodded and opened a scroll. She beckoned Naruko to her and the girl did as she was told when she was clothed. "This is Mizuki. He was a Chunin instructor. He has stolen the Sealed Scroll and killed Sandaime Hokage. Your mission is to retrieve the scroll and kill or capture Mizuki. The reason you of all of our capable ninja have been chosen is because you, as a child of the Yondaime Hokage, have complete access to all areas of the village." She took out the jar containing Mizuki's hand a smaller one. She opened the smaller one first. "This is formaldehyde. The hand is put in it, discern the two scents."

Naruko sniffed the smaller jar and wrinkled her nose tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Tsunade opened the big jar and extracted the severed hand. Naruko looked at it and sniffed it. Immediately her brain marked the scent. She grinned and licked her lips.

"Do you understand you mission?"

Naruko leaned in and sat on Tsunade's lap. She began to rub the older woman's covered stomach and nuzzled into her expose neck line. "Yes."

_Are you a fox or a cat?_...Tsunade wondered. She wrapped an arm around the girl and wrenched her head back by grabbing a handful of hair. "Good. Now go. Remember what will happen if you fail."

Naruko leapt at the window overlooking the twisted realm of Konoha and opened it, sitting on the sill akin to a fox. "Like I'd ever let you kill me Obachan," she chimed. In a flash of leaves and sparks she was gone. Tsunade and Iruka felt her chakra signal rise up before she landed on the top of the Hokage monument's lightning rod, used to gather power for the city.

The rod was thick enough for Naruko to stand on it, leaning to one side because of the point. Her blazing blue eyes flashed over the village. She felt something warm spread throughout her body as she recalled the sights, sounds, tastes, and smells of Konohagakure no Sato. Hatred blossomed, igniting the heat further. The wheels in Naruko's brain began to turn as she thought of all the reasons she hated this place.

She lifted her upper body up, as she had crouched down for balance, and began to copy the motions of Tsunade. Naruko had omitted her panties, making it easier for her to access the already hungry areas of her body.

_How long has it been brother? How much longer will it be? When is the time I will see you? When is the time you'll see me?..._she recited the poem softly. Soon she began to sing in tune with her masturbation. At once as she hefted her body to the heights of her pleasure she roared out louder and louder.

Then, in one glorious explosion of sound, Naruko unleashed her orgasm.

With that came a surge of power. It shocked the populous into taking notice of the storm clouds and dark skies. To the shinobi of the village they felt a deep fear in their hearts. For the men a rousing occurred, spurred on by something ancient within them. for the women, a feeling of helplessness and rage, charged by an equally ancient force.

And yet for a mere smattering of people that sound brought back a dark memory. Of a young boy, and the blood he spilled.

The silent masked man looked up from his book.

The wilted flower rubbed her scars.

The raven haired soldier flashed his second eyes.

And all within Konohagakure remembered Uzumaki Naruto's Twisted Sister.

* * *

A/N: Hello friends! After each chapter of Twisted Sister I'll describe things that are different if they're not too obvious. For example: Sandaime's death should be an easy one as well as why Tsunade's there. I'll tell why she decided to come later. If you have a question just post it in a review (I read all of them) and if it doesn't give away too much of the plot I'll answer it. Until next time (When I do my big update!) MountainWind blowing away... 

**Twisted Sister Data Banks:**

**Hall of Demons:** During the First and Second Great Ninja wars many forbidden techniques and abilities were used to seal away demons spawned from and drawn to the battlefields of old. Every hidden village has at least four or five possessed items and demons in storage. However, only the Five Shadows have access to ones known as 'Tailed Beasts' these are far more powerful and can only be contained properly in humans. Items like Shukaku's tea kettle can wear down over time and need to be replaced. The hall of Demons in Konohagakure no Sato is contains over three hundred demons, mostly possessing things like scrolls and weapons. However Konoha is different because it also has blessed weapons and items as well. The demons of the Hallall show an intense loyalty to Naruko. Many have stated to Iruka they would take her as their mate if they still had bodies. But they also admit they are scared of her.

Side notes for Hall of Demons: The demons enjoy being read to, watching porn, and playing wuth Naruko. In the latest 'If I still had a body poll' 50 would rape Tsunade, 20 would glomp Naruko,10 would pick their nose, and the final 10 wouldgo to a hotsping...then rape Tsunade or glomp Naruko.

**Umino Iruka:** In the original he was the school teacher that took a liking to Naruto and helped him grow as a person. In TS he is the caretaker of the Hall of Demons and Naruko's only source of human contact. He has a connection to Naruko and owes her a debt. While she is the one who gave him the scars on his face, she is not the one who took his eye. Iruka is also far more powerful in TS than he would ever be in the original. His skill is swordsmanship and he is able to cut flying kunai and shuriken in half thanks to his heritage sword Onikawa: Demon's Flow. Iruka also has a connection to Anko and Kakashi that will be explained later.

Side notes for Iruka: He enjoys sitting on the beach, watching the discovery channel, waxing his sword, misunderstood youths, and chess. Iruka is also a world class ballroom dancer and has won two national championships. His partner is always Anko. 


	2. Sasuke is not the Last

A/N: Hello all! Been a VERY long time since I updated so I stopped this chapter a bit earlier and post it. I also changed the first chapter a little bit to make yup for some last minute details that I want for this story. The Data Bank for this chapter will be sparse, waiting for much more indepth articles later when the characters mentioned have more light.

Warning: this chapter contains cursing, gore, rape, and sexual content.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I started Mune-hime, don't believe me? Read Entwined Tails.

* * *

Chapter 2 

"The village of Konoha had once been intensely beautiful. At once a place of harmony and prosperity. However, with all such things it ended at the death of the one who began the age of beauty. When Shodaime Hokage fell to the blade of Uchiha Madara's mad lover, in a manner ironically similar to how the apprentice of his brother and himself would die nearly one hundred years later, his brother took his position. In such a case he tried to follow his brother's will, but he was too much of a soldier. Sadly, because of the Niidaime many people died in a senseless civil war.

"The remnants of the many sides of the conflict rose up and sent their leaders to negotiate what has been known as the 'Separation Pact.' This was the treaty that assured for the next one hundred generations a continued and unending conflict of emotions and ideals would reign over all politics."

Tsunade belched softly and wiped her lips with a handkerchief. "Thank you for that riveting retelling of history I lived through," she snorted. What most people didn't know was that he signed the paper after gutting Uchiha Madara's lover and used her blood as the ink. Tsunade didn't reveal she had just been born when these events took place, but that in truth did not matter. "What does that have to do with anything I asked you? Are you wasting my time? Are you _really_ a Jounin?" She asked, in an obviously bored manner as she jabbed a piece of steak with her fork and bit into it as slowly as she could.

Iruka mentally calculated the needed force to spank Tsunade and live. He decided that his normal measure for making bad girls (which usually including only Naruko) to behave wouldn't work if said girl was old enough to be your mother-in-law.

Mixed with _Satan_.

He coughed into his hand. "Well…yes," he sighed. "But it explains why Naruko, who is the child of Namikaze Minato, the Fourth, may travel freely throughout the entire village. No boundary may be erected to force the Hokage to submit to any one member of the council," he quoted.

Tsunade leaned forward. "I don't give two shits about any of that," he voice had become dangerously low, almost a hiss of air between her teeth, "Tell me about Naruko."

Sweat collected at Iruka's temples. "Very well. Naruko, no surname, was born Namikaze Kaede. She is the bastard child of Yondaime Namikaze Minato and one: Reikoko."

"Reikoko? Cute name." Tsunade said as she took a rather large bite of her steak.

Iruka grinned, signally back to smile that he shared with Naruko more than a week earlier, "You won't think the name is so cute when you know who it is attached to."

"Oh? And who, may I ask Great Teacher Iruka, did the name mark?"

Iruka smiled even wider and clapped his hands together. He undid the vest he wore and threw it to the ground. With a quick succession of flicks of his thumbs he unhooked his sword from his belt and laid it beside his foot. Finally he removed his shirt and showed her the giant scar that dominated the left half of his torso.

"The same one who gave me this scar," Tsunade's left eye twitched. Iruka took note that different things made different parts of her face react. He made sure to remind himself to tell Naruko, who enjoyed 'messing' with people. "Reikoko was the name chosen for herself by the last lover of Yondaime, an insidious woman who disguised herself as Uzumaki Kushina, wife of the Yondaime and caused his death. Reikoko is the name of the Nine-tailed Demon Fox."

Tsunade coughed and nearly choked on a piece of her meat. After sing healing chakra on her throat to allow for a normal tone of voice she directed her surprise at Iruka, "What?! The girl is a hanyou?!" she screeched. Iruka nodded as he put his shirt back on. "Then the way she looks…"

"She'd look completely different if she had full access to her power," Iruka explained as he placed his sword back into the apparatus on his belt.

"What do you mean?"

He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "I guess I better explain the collar next…" he sighed.

**Xxxxx.xxxxx.xxxxX**

Earlier that evening, moments before Naruko's outburst…

The woman panted. She tried to scream but the rubber ball gag forced into her mouth kept her from even squeaking. She was barely able to breathe, let alone make any sounds to indicate her peril. She was a beautiful young woman from a fourth generation clan, meaning only four generations (from one main family or a branched one where two brothers and their children would add together) had been successful ninja. This was demonstrated by the 'Star' emblem on her round rump. Whatever majesty the mark once signified was disrupted by the long slashes and lumps around not only the tattoo itself but also her back.

A recently added mark that was bleeding from her rough treatment depicted a young celestial maiden, or angel, being bound by dozens of chains. The chains twisted around her shoulders, breasts, and side and converged on a space where a large ring had been ingeniously pierced into her rib cage. She had shoulder length blonde hair that was sweat stained and grimy with other types of filth, the least of which not dirt or regular grease. Tears poured from her bright green eyes and she tried to reach out to one of the many on lookers.

None even made a gesture to her, as if she was merely a piece of furniture. Currently the poor female was on the main floor of the Inuzuka household, before the throne of the clan head. Her position was on all fours, being sodomized by a member of their enforcement group. This particular enforcer, a quite fearsome warrior named Routeru, was grinning, his mind set entirely on the task of breaking the girl in his charge. Most of the marks upon her belong to his claws, the gashes made by his claws on her perky breasts the smallest of indicators.

He bent down and nibbled, almost lovingly, on her ear before sinking his fangs, added by a special clan made bone powder, into her neck. The girl finally managed a scream as her spine was pinched.

Inuzuka Tsume, the current head of the clan, snorted as she watched. Her throne, made in the shape of a pack of wolves sitting back-to-back-to-back-to-back, was forged from bones and steel. The bones were fabled to be of a giant fox demon (no not _that _one) her ancestor, the progenitor of the clan, fell with his bare hands.

Tsume herself was decorated in the tribal decorations of the clan's head position. Industrial bars, placed to form twin 'X' shapes, were the most prominent. She also had five studs in her left ear and over ten small rings in her right. Tsume was wearing only a pelvic shawl and short pants, as her body was more muscular than the normal woman as well as the fact both children ceased breastfeeding long ago, she saw no discernable need to cover her breasts. Also because of the piercings she had added to her rank she decided the indecency was affordable.

To count her piercings from top to bottom they number at thirty-three. Nineteen were the mentioned ear decorations, followed by her tongue stud, then her nipple rings, the four notches she had run through her collar bone, the three horizontal bars between her breasts, her navel, her clitoris, and finally both labia were pierced twice (two at the front and two at the back).

The second strongest woman in Konoha sighed and held her head up using on hand. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and she played with her stud with the pinky of the supporting hand. Her eyes, disquietingly identical to that of a wolf's, flashed with each rough grunt from her enforcer.

She sighed, louder this time, causing the other Inuzuka to look at each other with a slightly worried gaze…_So boring. Can't a member of the Hoshi clan do better than this? She's just taking it._

Her wolf hound, Kuromaru, looked up at her with his remaining eye from where he lay beside her, "For the love of Inu-Kami, if you hate it that much let him stop. Her body smells so bad it's making my _dead eye_ tear up. Get some clothes for the bitch." He was a huge black sire; at his tallest (with neck and ears raised) he was four and three quarter's feet tall. Stretching over six feet long he was the greatest hound born from a bitch of the clan. Oddly enough because he was born a mutt, his sire was a black wolf from the mountains of Kumogakure no Sato, he had become the best pup from his litter. The most obvious indication was his ability to speak because of his mutated vocal chords. The second was the documented seventy five kills on his record with Konoha's Intelligence Division of ANBU.

To further the oddity that was Kuromaru, if Tsume was not the head of her clan, Kuromaru's bounty and renown would be greater than her own.

Tsume let out a large hiss of air, "_Fine_. OI!" she cried. The enforcer stopped mid-thrust. "Get that wrinkled shrimp you call a cock out of her and clean her up! Send her back to her father with a ring in her damn nose!" The ring in the nose was a mark of inferiority within the Inuzuka clan, who believed their powerful sense of smell was a gift from Inu-Kami the Shinto god they worship. She yawned and covered her mouth, "If he doesn't like it then he can come here and kiss my ass," she ordered. The enforcer nodded and motioned for several guards to take the girl away. "The people of this village are pathetic."

She stood and walked down the small flight of stairs that lead from her throne's platform to the floor. With a flick of her hands the room emptied of all but her and Kuromaru. The sounds of her footsteps resounded softly within the all wood and steel of the main viewing room. Tsume did not wear sandals and would not wear clothes if it were not for the scars on her abdomen. One of her only shames was the rape that produced her oldest child, Hana. To this day Inuzuka Tsume rages at the man who dared defile her.

Despite how others feel upon the matter the Inuzukas' main family has always lost their virginity to their canine partners. And that privilege had been stolen from her and Kuromaru.

Pushing the aggravating thoughts aside she crouched down at the spot the girl had been and put her fingers in a small puddle of wetness on the floor. The examined the gummy residue between her fingers. Raising it to her face she lapped at it, opening her mouth in a degrading and quite disgusting manner to wrap her exceptionally long tongue around both digits. After testing the taste she bent over and started licking the rest off the ground.

"You're disgusting," Kuromaru called to her. She spanked her ass in his direction.

"It doesn't matter what I am." She stood and wiped her lips on the back of her arm. "It's not like anyone will do anything." She mused what Sarutobi would have done if he was alive. Unlike the other clan heads, she had liked the old man. He had looked at her and the ideas she had for her clan as actual innovations, especially the closer communion with nature, if that was what one can call it. "What number was that?"

In an explosion of smoke and flame Kuromaru became a human version of himself, oddly similar to his mistress (marking their difference only by gender and the missing ear and eye of the male dog), and pulled a clipboard from under the cushion he had been sitting on. He flipped through it, looking for the girl's name. "She was the fifteenth this month."

Tsume roared in frustration and struck the ground. A crater two feet wide formed from the impact. "This is _bullshit!_ I want strong females for my son! Not these sad little bitches who can't even keep their asses closed! We didn't even bind her hands! THAT WASN'T EVEN ONE TENTH OF THE SEXUAL PAIN AN INUZUKA CAN DISH OUT AND SHE GAVE UP THREE THRUSTS IN!"

Her partner merely blinked, "You can't expect females like you to be born every generation. You're an exception to the rule." He grinned, flashing unnaturally white fangs, "If push comes to shove you can have Hana mate with him."

"If that was a joke it wasn't funny." Tsume was more aggravated at the possibilities for birth defects than the implication of incest.

His grin became a gruesome smirk, "I'm sorry…I forgot you've decided to take that burden onto yourself!"

Tsume threw him a passive, but violently charged glance and swiftly bit her hand, drawing blood. The droplets slipped down to the floor and left large dirty splashes. "The blood of Tsukimaru, the greatest animal warrior in the history of ninja…reduced to this. I should have dozens of females lining up to be his mate…and all I really have is…" She spat at the residue her tongue had not lifted from the floor. "_THAT!_"

Kuromaru was about to say something when his eye moved from his mistress to the door. "If you're going to stand out there making rude hand gestures you might as well come in."

The great doors that lead to the main courtyard opened at their sluggish pace to reveal Aburame Shibi, current head of the Aburame clan. As per usual he wore the long grey over coat and ceramic bug jar of his clan. The only marks that showed he was different than his fellows were the dangling jeweled beetle earring in his right ear. His left hand bore the kanji for 'Kabuto' while his right showed 'Kuwagata.' Hanging from his right hip was a holster. It was bound by seals and bandages with a paper talisman proclaiming 'FORBIDDEN' in over five different languages. The glasses he wore also had a similar jeweled bug hanging from the left arm. This one resembled a moth.

He walked into the parlor and immediately dropped to one knee before Tsume. "To my mistress, Inuzuka Tsume-sama."

Tsume sauntered up to him and stroked his face with her hand, a faint smile on her lips. She removed it and put the hand on her partially bare left hip. "Shut up and stand up you buggy bastard." The insult was said in a friendly tone, "I didn't make you or your clan my servants…" she sighed turning from him to lap her self-induced wound. "We are a pack, separated only by rank within the pack."

He did as he was bid, but still stood at attention with a subservient air about him. "There is something of interest I believe you should know about."

She looked at him out of the corner of her left eye, "Well? Don't keep me in suspense. I'm not in the mood."

He nodded, "At once. It appears someone of interest to the Union has arrived."

The Union included the clans in Konoha that lived under the protection the Aburame and Inuzuka. Its true name was the Unification Above Gaia, in reference to the mother of earth. Currently it contains over twelve clans and commands over three hundred ninja and four hundred civilians, the majority of the former from the Aburame and Inuzuka and the rest civilians.

Tsume's eye brow rose. She looked at Kuromaru who sniffed the air. He changed back into his wolven form and bit at his haunches. "I don't smell anyone. My nose recognizes every enemy and target of our clan, and my range is over one thousand meters, so who could it possibly be?"

Shibi bowed his head as if to complement the dog's skill, "It appears, the one who caused the _Incident_ that took place ten years ago, has been released."

Tsume's eyes widened. "What…? That girl? She's been let out?" A grin came to the features of the wolf woman as she turned to Aburame. "You mean the child of Yondaime and the Demon has been released and is in the village right now?! Of COURSE! She's the child of a Hokage! She can go to any area of the village she wants!" Tsume licked her lips. _They can't send Kakashi _or_ Asuma so she's their only option left for getting revenge! Yes…it seems Mune-Hime isn't all Mune after all!_...She had suddenly become aroused. Her entire body was hungry. She rolled the nipple of her left breast between her thumb and index fingers almost instinctually. "KUROMARU!"

The dog stood to all fours. "Find me the softest most succulent cow you can, I'm so hungry for some beef I could actually stand to pet a cat! Shibi…use every resource at your disposal! Keep one eye on that girl at all times! I want to know everything about her in the next four hours! What her hair color is! Her eye color! Hell, even her _piss_ color! AND IF YOU LEAVE EVEN THE NUMBER OF TEETH SHE HAS OUT I'LL GUT YOU! NOW GO!" She swept out her free hand in the same gesture that sent her other clan members scurrying and roared laughter.

"HAI TSUME-SAMA!"

Both vanished in a flurry of flame and smoke leaving Tsume to herself. She scratched the underside of her chin and looked around. "So Blondie-kun…will you daughter taste as good as you did?"

**Xxxxx.xxxxx.xxxxX**

Same time, same village…

The single most impregnable spot on all of Konohagakure no Sato. It is guarded not only by the lavender eyed Hyuuga of the Branch Family but also by an incredibly well armed battalion of Nin-Neko (Ninja cats) that belonged to the Uchiha. The Pure Bred Alliance, as it is called by those of less noble persuasion, was formed shortly after the genocide by Uchiha Itachi and his mysterious partner who was rumored was to have been from Kirigakure no Sato. The entire reason was the only remaining members of the Uchiha clan included Uchiha Mikoto, her two sisters and her younger son Sasuke, the alternative to the unification was to be raped and tortured on the now lawless streets of their once proud land.

At one time the Uchiha had controlled almost more than half of the economic center, as well as the city guard. Most of this was due to the combination of not only Uchiha Madara's early machinations but also the ambition of Uchiha Fugaku, the last head of the clan. But now they barely held onto one small mansion inside of the Hyuuga's territory.

Mikoto swallowed her pride and begged Hyuuga Hiashi to allow them sanctuary. In his one and only show of compassion he allowed it, only on the condition that Sasuke marry his heir when the two came of age. And the first arraigned marriage of such prominence in nearly fifteen years was established.

The Hyuuga mansion was quiet as always. At least that was what Hyuuga Hibana wished it was. Currently Uchiha Roiyaru, one of the last remaining Uchiha women, was visiting. And because of the previously mentioned situation she was constantly yelling at Hiashi or any other clan council member that would listen.

"WHY IN THE NAME OF HELL SHOULD I ALLOW THIS TO CONTINUE?!" her bellowing voice reached even to the tower where Hibana was currently ascending.

At this place, the very center of the village rests, is Hyuuga Tower. Famed throughout the ninja world for once having contained Hyuuga Hinote, from the first age of ninja. By legend it was said her singing prevented demons from reaching her family and that her eyes were granted to her by Tsukiyomi the moon princess to reward her for her stalwartness.

Hibana, a beautiful young woman related to Hiashi through his first wife, sighed sadly as she reached the top floor of the tower. She was wearing the traditional long battle kimonos of the clan. While they appeared to be restrictive and unfitting for combat they were in truth designed to part at any extensive activity. To make one needed some of the rarest and most prized silk in the world, a substance akin to elastic spider silk.

As such they were awarded only to the personal guard of the main family.

She knocked softly. "Hinata-sama? It's time for your dinner." The door flashed with a dull blue light and opened. Hibana was greeted by the retreating back of her princess. The older of the two Hyuuga daughters. Her long black hair almost a cascade of ink down her back. The moonlight from the single window of that particular room reflected like a blue sheen off of her hair.

She was wearing a ceremonial kimono, a version of the one worn by Hibana, but made to bind Hinata's movements, not accentuate them. The pattern was one that had always disturbed Hibana in its content. Hiashi did not truly care about his daughter, with her mind and body as they were now. But at one time he had bent to her every will if it had the chance to make her happy, the robe she wore was just one sign of that fact.

It showed a tremendous golden fox embracing a celestial maiden. In Hibana's eyes the only redeeming factor was the special kunai clamped in the fox's teeth. The shape was the three pronged kunai of the Yondaime.

Hinata stopped walking and sat, more akin to fell by Hibana's eyes, into a cushion under the window and before a short desk with a book and inkwell on it. She turned a page in the book and then scanned it before marking it with a normal pen she had kept at the desk.

"What would you like tonight? The stores are full I can make you anything you wish for," Hibana said, trying to imitate happiness.

Hinata appeared to ignore her for a few seconds before she finally spoke, "Nothing, I am not hungry."

Hibana frowned and stamped her foot, almost like a child. "You have to be! You try and pretend but I know you are not eating! You have to eat Hinata-sama!"

The younger girl looked at her guardian, "Is that an order?"

Hibana, though ten years Hinata's senior, was far less powerful than the girl had proved to be, "No. Forgive me Hinata-sama. It has been a very trying night…" She thought to the ranting Uchiha below them.

Hinata returned to whatever she was reading and then looked out the window. "Hibana-san."

"Yes?"

"Does Tsunade-sama have children?"

Hibana put a finger to her chin, "Not that I know of. From what I've been told she has done everything in her power to prevent it."

Hinata's eyes bulged as she accessed the power of the Byakugan. "Then the girl climbing…no…"

Hibana felt something, a dreadful ache in her gut. "Hinata-sama?"

The girl suddenly shrugged the left side of her kimono off. There, marking her perfect porcelain skin, was a thick and red bite mark. Hinata began to message it lovingly. Hibana gasped and fell back against the door. _No…after ten years it's back?! But how?! Tsunade-sama herself looked at and sealed that wound!_

"Hinata-sama…don't tell me that _she_ is awake?"

Hinata began to pant as she rubbed the mark, "No. Not yet. She's in the process. It won't be as violent or even as majestic as before…but it will still be splendid!"

The bite moved. It moved. _It moved!_ The bite became a vicious set of fangs and seemed to grate and gnash in Hibana's direction.

Hibana quickly drew a syringe and removed the plastic cover before forcing it deep into the back of Hinata's neck. The girl gave a start and fell forward, slumped over her desk. The guardian watched as the mark, in the perfect shape of a young beast's mouth, moved, opening and closing, before widening and roaring at her.

It blazed red and vanished.

_Should I tell Hiashi-sama…I could never lie to him…I'd better_…she thought as she removed and recovered the syringe and replaced it in her robes. "Good night Hinata-sama."

The princess of the Hyuuga, branded over ten years ago as property of some malevolent force, smiled in her sleep and dreamed once more of that boy from so long ago.

**Xxxxx.xxxxx.xxxxX**

After her orgasm Naruko had crawled down from the lightning rod of Hokage Mountain and then proceeded to begin her hunt for Mizuki. She stood in front of the Hokage Tower courtyard and looked at the directional sign. While she _did_ have Mizuki's scent she knew that there was no way she could be able to find him from where he had killed the Third. It had been seven months after all.

Standing in the main street made her ill. She despised the village, but thanks to the chronic overcast the lightning was similar to her cell so at least her eyes were fine. A quick glance around afforded her the realization this village had taken a dark turn. Nearly all of the citizens were shambling about, some carrying objects they bought, others carrying objects they sell.

She looked at each of the signs detailing which road led to which section. Slowly she ticked off each area in her mind and tried to find the best one to look into first.

_Inuzuka compound…with only one hand he'd be captured and butt plugged. But then again if he was able to sneak into Ojiji's tower than he may be able to avoid the dogs that patrol the area. And Inuzuka members are always stoned or drunk…I'll go there only if the other places don't look like any place better._

She looked at the next sign. _Hyuuga Compound…_Naruko scrunched up her face and took on a pompous air, "only the most pure blood of ninja may step foot within this place!" she scoffed. _I'd rather talk to a corpse than those assholes. Plus their security is too tight for a wounded human to get through._

Naruko's nose curled at the next sign. _The Industrial center…that place smells worse than Mune-Hime's panty drawer. _Naruko is assuming here.

Slowly she ticked off the civilian centers such as the shopping and transport district before she saw something that made her eyes widen. "It's in kanji…dammit…" she pulled a small dictionary from her back pocket and quickly flipped through it. "For-forbidden area?" She looked at where the sign directed and made out a familiar sight. She turned her body and started to walk that way. Even as she moved her body seemed to be submerged in jell-o, or something else equally hindering.

The girl once known as Kaede walked past dozens of people, all who had dark looks on their faces. One man stopped and grabbed her arm. "Wait." She glared at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Wanna lose that arm old man?" she hissed.

"Only if you want to lose your soul girl." Naruko's eyebrow quirked up. "The forbidden area is called that because it's cursed."

"Cursed?"

"Yeah. Almost eight years ago the children of the Yondaime were lost. The boy, Naruto, was killed because he was defending his sister from his mother. I heard she was a half demon or something, even if it was true I saw the girl once. No demon was ever that shy or quiet. After he died she blew up."

"Blew up?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah, emotions, chakra, all sorts of stuff. 'Blew up' and killed about one hundred and eighty-seven people. Wounded thirty more. Seriously wounded two other girls before they put her down and sealed her away. That place is still covered in blood, it's a bad place."

Naruko removed his hand gently. "Thanks anyway old man. But I have to check it out."

He sighed, "Suit yourself. But I'm warning you girl, this town's gone to hell since it happened. And you're walking toward the epicenter." He moved on, the slight concern on his face fading into the same dark look that the others had.

Naruko felt it before she saw it. The world was…_darker_…as she stepped into the place known as the Forbidden Area. The air thickened. It was akin to the nature of a hurricane or tornado. She tried to breathe and found the air was stale. Her eyes swept the road and found that what the old man said was true. The blood remained.

She crouched down, sitting on her knees and touched a black spot on the road.

_WE FINALLY GOT HER!_

_Watch out for the tails you fool!_

_**GYYYAAAARGGH!**_

Naruko bared her fangs and clenched her fists.

She stood and continued into the darkness of that place. The sound of nothing filled her ears. She was actually used to it. The demons and sealed beasts in the Hall where she had spent the last eight years would lapse into periods of slumber, not speaking and doing nothing for days at a time. The first time it happened Naruko, already half mad from lack of contact and barely any food screamed for hours for someone to talk to her.

Compared to that, this was nothing.

She walked for nearly two hours before she reached the place where it all began.

**Xxxxx.xxxxx.xxxxX**

"The collar. Designed and created by Jiraya of the Sannin. The collar's primary focus is to contain and separate her demonic based energy from her human based energy. Do you know the difference between the power known as 'youki' and chakra?" Iruka asked.

Tsunade wiped the last of the steak sauce from her plate with a piece of bread and tossed it into her mouth. "No. I've never had the pleasure."

Iruka sat in a chair before her desk causing Tsunade's eyebrow to quirk up. He blinked at her as if he was expecting her permission and sighed, "The difference is very simple. Chakra can only be made when spiritual and _physical _power merges."

"Are you saying demons have no physical form?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. The body of a demon is made of their own chakra. The reason youki is so much more potent than that of human chakra is because it must make up for the loss of the physical form's energy."

"Then how do you explain footprints of the Kyuubi only now that have been covered?" She swung her arm out angrily.

Iruka didn't even bat an eyelash at the meaningless gesture, "Easily, the chakra of the Kyuubi, of any tailed beast, is at least two or three hundred times as potent and powerful of that we've seen from others. It ate away at the very dirt, melting or disintegrating it."

Tsunade stood and looked out the window. Iruka took a moment to trace the shape of her rear with his remaining eye. "So…the collar keeps her youki from flowing into her physical body?"

"Yes. And out of it."

"What effect will it have if she did not wear the collar."

"Before I answer maybe I should continue on describing what it does." Tsunade looked at him. Her eyebrow quirked again. "It also holds her in check. Using three different systems," he held up three fingers to prove his point. He retracted two of them. "The first is it limits the amount of chakra she can use as well as the amount of youki."

"How?"

"The collar cuts off her spiritual energy from her body in effect making her incapable of molding chakra, no spirit, no youki." He raised a second finger, "Next it contains an electric shock box on its outer slide that delivers a jolt directly to her brain in any case where she tries to pull youki or chakra without authorization. The remote I gave you can also trigger it remotely."

Tsunade had returned her gaze to the window. "And the third method?"

Iruka grinned his madman's smile, "It regulates how crazy she is at any one time."

"What?"

Iruka intertwined his fingers, "During the Incident when her brother was killed Namikaze Kaede _broke_. Her psyche, in basic terms, shattered leaving only her baser instincts to take over. It was a defense mechanism. Her brother was what kept her essentially human through all of the abuse she suffered at the hands of the village and her stepmother. He also protected her from both. When he died that last shred of what made her human left her for but a single instant allowing the inbred tendencies of her demon side, a normal base animal instinct with a malevolent urge.

"In short a dog that _wants_ to kill a rabbit. Or even more simply when an animal feels joy at doing what it does naturally."

Tsunade looked at him, noting the odd smile, "What did this entail?"

"Heightened strength and speed, the revealing of her tails." Tsunade blinked, "They were made of chakra. I believe once she reaches a certain point in her level of power she will actually grow one. But moving on, her sense of smell and hearing were permanently raised to the sensitivity only seen in ninja animals. Also her base urges were sent into a spiral. Hunger, sex, everything. She was a miniature form of her mother.

"It was frightening on a level I have never known before."

Tsunade returned to her chair and fell into it. "And she'll revert to this state if the collar is removed?"

Iruka simply nodded. "However…I cannot accurately state it would be the same reaction."

"Why not?"

"Well…now she's crazy."

**Xxxxx.xxxxx.xxxxX**

Aburame Shibi stood solidly overlooking the section of his village known as the 'Forbidden Area.' His hands twitched ever so slightly as he watched Naruko retrace the same steps she took eight years ago. His own memories resurfaced gradually. How many of his men had died to the girl standing before him. He remembered grasping the forbidden weapon at his side and aiming it at the girl.

If it wasn't for that thrice damned Kakashi and Iruka he would still have his hands.

At his side were two men from his clan. Both wore clothing eerily similar to his, except for the bandaged limbs and weapons. He turned to them, "Merely observe I do not wish for-"

Both men had been about to nod, but now they froze. An intensely powerful aura fell on Shibi like a stone. He turned and saw him.

Silver hair that was upright, close to the shape of a wave. A mask obscured half of his face. The clothing he wore was somewhat ragged and marked by dozens of wounds as if it was his skin. A short dagger hung at both hips. A small orange book rested in his left hand.

His right rose causing all three of the men flew backward and drew a weapon.

He merely flipped the page.

His visible eye, as the other was blocked by a metal headband, swiveled up to Shibi.

Without a word he projected his will, his desire, upon the three men. As clear as if he had spoken it did the meaning reach them.

Shibi righted himself and sheathed the kunai he had drawn. "You have no right to give _me_ orders child. By the command of Tsume-sama I have been ordered to observe that child."

He turned another page without moving his eye.

"You don't scare me Kakashi."

The cycloptic jounin closed his book and took a slightly less lazy pose.

Shibi stiffened and his hand flew to the bound weapon. A crack of thunder split the air. The older ninja stopped at once.

"Fine. We _are_ in a forbidden area. You _are_ a guard for it. So we will depart. But know this," he said moving his head to glare at the one eyes ninja, "Tsume-sama will not enjoy this." With those final words of warning he dashed back toward his home.

The silent jounin watched them leap off and sighed as he crossed his arms and shook his head. He turned his head and gazed down at Naruko as she came to stop at a large pool of dried blood. Kakashi felt a chill run up his spine as he heard her sniff the air until she found one place, marked by only a few scant drops, and crouched down there.

"Hello Nii-chan."

**Xxxxx.xxxxx.xxxxX**

"The…_Incident._" Iruka had been lazing into what could be called a waking sleep. He snapped up now. His remaining eye twinkled darkly in the waning light of evening. "What happened?"

"In short," he said righting himself in the chair. "Everyone who meant something to the Fourth Hokage died in a flash of hatred and sadness."

Tsunade's fist slammed down on her desk so hard it cause a crack to appear. "ENOUGH! I'm tired of your cryptic bullshit! Tell me what happened! Details man!"

Iruka snorted. "Fine. First we must analyze the two most important people in Naruko's life. The first is her younger brother Uzumaki Naruto. The bastard child of the fourth he was born exactly seventeen hours after her. He was used as a container for the soul and part of the power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Naruto was seen as a hero by the village and loved by everyone in it. However…I wonder how they would have reacted if his sister hadn't been here."

Tsunade made a sound akin to a pig and motioned for him to hurry up.

"Second is her step mother and m other of Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina. The woman was a powerful and beautiful-"

"I know Kushina well boy I was the one who brought her back from that giant hole in the ocean that used to be her home."

Iruka's remaining eye flashed some dark emotion, "Then did you know she was a child molester?"

Tsunade's face went blank for a second, "You…repeat that?"

"Maybe that was too harsh a phrase. But there are hospital reports that state Naruko has suffered some sort of trauma to her lower body. Especially around her back and legs. Kushina beat Naruko constantly. I believe she used the collar, much in the same way I did, to heal her before Naruto could find out."

Tsunade waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, "I do not believe that Kushina would ever do that."

"I know a lot of people who once believed Orochimaru would never violate another human being."

The female of the Sannin suddenly became very cold. "Was that a joke Umino-san?"

"No ma'am."

After a few seconds of silence Iruka poured himself a small cup of tea from a pot made earlier and sipped it slowly.

"May I continue?" he asked.

"Please."

"What caused the trouble was the fact Naruko's status as a half demon were broadcast by the damn gossiping ANBU. So she was beaten, assaulted, and attacked by the village. Soon Naruto began to curse the village that praised him and he became much darker, fighting against any who would strike at his sister. Shortly there was a lapse in the attacks, but not in the abuse she suffered from their mother.

"After he went to his sister's defense many began to view him as the fox he contained. Some even worried he was unduly influenced by the spirit. So he was ostracized. The two became paraiahs, but held strong for each other."

"So what caused the incident?"

Iruka took what had to be the longest and most depressing breath Tsunade had ever seen in her life. "One stupid little girl."

"what?"

"Naruto had a crush on her. But she had been poisoned by her parents and did everything in her power, which mostly were words and getting other kids to fight and beat them up, to break down Naruto through Naruko. There was one day…when she seemed to stop and accepted an invitation to be with Naruto. However Naruko interrupted and started beating the girl. When she was pulled of by the villager she was struck in retaliation.

"Naruko was so enraged she happily screamed she would kill the girl. This caused the village to decide her fate. Kushina at the forefront. They demanded she die, and Kushina happily provided her blade."

"What did the girl do to cause Naruko to be so angry?"

"She had stolen some medicine from her mother, a medic ninja, and was going to drug Naruto. Naruko overheard it. She knew what happens to drugged children in this village. And for once in her life she had the power to save her brother."

Tsunade was silent for a few moments. "So what happened?"

"Kushina held her blade aloft, Hatake Kakashi and I were only then learning of the danger and were moving as fast as we could to alert Sandaime-sama and stop her. Naruko was held by two men and Naruto was held back by a third. Kushina struck and drew blood, but not Naruko's."

"Naru_to_ broke free then?"

"Yes. He used to power of the demon fox to give himself the strength and speed to become his sister's shield. The blow Kushina made would have sliced a child's body in twain, but because of the demonic energy flowing through Naruto's body he was spared death by sword to die from being poisoned by the corrosive energy."

"What did Naruko do?"

"Well after Naruto's injury there was chaos, especially considering the boy was unleashing waves of demonic chakra. The two men who held Naruko loosened their grip enough for her to fall to her knees and hold him. I arrived moments after that. I still remember what her screams sounded like. They ripped through the air and rattled my brains. It was the most horrible thing I've ever heard."

Iruka took that moment to realize everything bad in his life, or more accurately everything that could be described as _horrible_ was because of that day.

"She then looked at the villagers. And then she exploded. Six fox tails appeared at once. Any adult near her was shredded to hash in an instant. Kushina was attacked first. Naruko bit her face, taking her eyes and nose before ripping off her arms and legs and eating her organs. The girl then turned on the one who had plotted against her brother. By that time the chakra had ebbed to two tails and so Naruko resorted to her teeth. She scratched and clawed the girl's body, ruining her stomach and pelvis before biting her left arm off.

"She then attacked anyone who moved. One young girl had actually made it to Naruto's body to try and help him, but all she got was a missing chunk of her shoulder."

"Hyuuga Hinata?" Tsunade suggested. Iruka nodded.

"Kakashi and I went to intercept her, but she got my face. Kakashi was blown backward by some elemental blast. She killed almost two hundred people that day, and wounded nearly forty."

"Who was the girl that started it all?"

Iruka's face darkened and he took on the guise of one very angry. He gripped his sword's scabbard so tightly his knuckles grew white. "Haruno Sakura."

* * *

A/N: Ah, everyone's favorite whipping girl eh? Well I'd first like to say I don't hate Sakura, but she was the best choice for this little bit. The catalyst as it were. I'm sure any fan of dark narutos (an kos) will like the additions I'll be making to her. I want you all to be excited for the battle in the forest of Death. Remember this is a twisted version! 

**Twisted Sister Data Banks:**

**Tsunade of the Sannin**: In the original Tsunade was the obvious choice for Hokage after the death of the Third, in TS not much is changed. Still a titanic beauty born and raised in the village TS Tsunade has larger breasts (by two sizes) and is more beautiful. Also while Tsunade in the original merely liked sake TS Tsunade is an obvious alcoholic and constantly has a bottle hidden on her person. She is also rumored to be a nymphomanic with an oral fixation. A master of both medical jutsu and Goken Tsunade is more proficient than Maito Gai at using chakra to increase physical power. Tsuande in TS actually dispises Naruko, for reasons that will be addressed later, and deems her a complete was of both time and energy, however the two are linked by a very odd line of fate. Tsunade in TS also prefers to wear western clothing, dress suits and skirts as well as stockings and high heeled shoes rather than the kimono and jackets of her original counterpart. She still has her 'bet' jacket though.

Side Notes for Tsunade: she enjoys talking about books, resting on warm afternoons, and business suits. She does not use an illusion technique to remain young, she has yet to naturally age.

**Inuzuka Tsume:** In the original she was a minor character who rarely appeared, but was noted for her skill. In TS she is one of the leaders of the village and a driving force in the plot. She desires both men and women, not only for sex, but also for strong companions. She wishes her son, Kiba, to have a good mate and so constantly kidnapps and tests the women of the village to find said mate. Before the Incident she had already decided Naruko would be her son's wife, but Kushina would never discuss arraignments. It was revealed after her death that legally Kushina could not, as she had no relation to the girl. She was raped when she was young by Kiba and Hana's father. This has caused her to be very protective of her bed and the loss of her femininity. As such she no longer has qualms about exposing her body. Claims she killed the man who raped her, but this is inconclusive.

Side Notes for Tsume: she likes looking at the moon, fuzzy things, having her ears scratched, and having her piecings played with. May be incestuous.

**Aburame Shibi**: Head of the Aburame Clan. In the original his bugs were able to extract poison and other invaders. In TS he has lost his original arms to Kakashi and Iruka after he tried to kill Naruko during the Incident. He now has new hands, but only Tsume knows how they work. He also has at his disposal a forbidden and dangerous weapon known only as the 'Tainted Steel Dragon.' This weapon is the third most dangerous in Konoha. There was a rumor that knew about the Uchiha massacre before it could happen, but decided to not tell anyone.

Side Notes for Shibi: He likes origami and tasting wines. To date he has tried over 5000 kinds of wine from all over the world.

**Hyuuga Hibana:** Hinata's attendant and consort. Born and raised as a main family member she is one of the more skilled kunoichi of her clan. Despite her seemingly happy and cheerful demeanor Hibana is actually quite petty and neurotic. She once locked herself in her room for thirteen days thinking she was pregnant while her hymen was still intact. She is more honest with Hinata because feels sorry for the girl. However, she is also frightened of Hinata.

Side Notes for Hibana: Enjoys when people worry about things for her, lacking control of a situation, and flower pressing.

**Hyuuga Hinata**: She has been marked by Naruko. What the mark does or means is not clear. Examination shows an increase in natural chakra capacity and healing ability along with inihibiton loss, and distinct habit of correcting mistakes in her own speech and writings. From recorded time of recovery to present Hyuuga Hinata has been kept under tight survelience. There has been no word on any other, more drastic, changes. As in the original she has an infatuation with Naruto. It is unclear if this infatuation has passed to Naruko. Hiashi-sama has also ordered that all Hyuuga must prevent Hinata and Naruko from coming in contact with each other.

Side Notes for Hinata: Enjoys flower pressing, listening to others talk, and Naruto. Rumors among the cleaning staff say she has an extensive pornography collection.


End file.
